sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Susan the Hedgehog
"You call thaat a fight? Put some more effort into it!" - Susan The hedgehog Susan the hedgehog is a young girl who has Telekinetic powers she has yet to master. She is also a bit of afraid of losing what is important. Her ideals with eggman is for her own purpose, finding out truths and lies. she searches for answers under the thought that eggman has something to do with her parents disappearing. Bio name: Susan the hedgehog age: 15 powers: telekinesis likes: sari, ice cream amy rose, flowers, singing dislikes: mean people, eggman, (i don't know what else XD) home: mobius Personality Susan is a sweet and curious girl who sees and learns new things throughout her whole life. She is ready to seek adventure and prove herself. She's also easily frightened, but makes up for it by showing her determination. History Early Life Susan was rather young, trying to focus her powers and skills to better herself and to protect her family from harms way. She met a young boy by the name of Silver. Susan and Silver quickly became friends on the first meeting. Silver could sense that susan could use some help of mastering her telekinetic powers. She gladly accepted his help and the two over time became close, a sisterly and brother relationship. Her mother and Father practicality adopted him to be apart of the family. Susan was so focused on getting better and spending all the time she wanted to spend with her brother. She didn't notice that her parents were going on a trip. It was until her parents went off on a business for a month, susan was starting to take notice her parents weren't around. But then, turns out they were not coming back, leaving susan depressed. Silver comforted her during her depression and wanted to make her feel better to take her mind off her parents. Susan quickly changed her actions into her happy cheerful self. Still having silver around made her happy. The two would train together and susan would get better at her telekinesis and fighting skills. Eggman Attacks One day while the two were training, Eggman was attacking mobius and his robots suddenly appeared before them, stopping their training session. Silver threw things at them with his telekinesis as they were coming and susan used her fighting stick to smash them. After they destroyed the robots, they then saw destruction brewing across the forest. They ran towards the forest to see a giant robot causing destruction, as eggman was laughing like the crazy moron he was (that's how susan thinks of eggman) watching the destruction his robot was causing, it made him ever more happier to watch everything burn. However his grin quickly turned into a glare as he saw that his plans were going to end. Silver was fighting the giant robot, to destract eggman enough for susan to run for safety. Silver wanted to keep his sister safe from the gaint robot's flames. Susan then saw something or someone out of the corner of her eye that looked to be a person who was covered with crystals. Susan then heard silver calling her for help and so she ran towards the Robot as she levitated several things and threw them at the robot to weaken It. She suddenly hears another loud noise and screaming of a little boy and girl and ran to where the screaming came from. Susan stopped and hid behind a big chunk of a broken building as she saw the same figure who was covered in crystals walking out of a building and pass her as she waited until he was gone for her to check inside the bulidling where the figure walked out of. though Susan wondered about the figure and right when he was out of sight she ran inside. right when she entered the broken up building, she saw the entire place was all broken up but what got her more shocked was the three unmoving and bleeding bodies laying on the floor. two of them were about the age 4 and their bodies were under a desk to which Susan thought the reason was that they're were trying to hide from that figure but found them and killed them in cold blood. the other body looked to be the same age as Susan which was 6 years and from what she could tell from the three, they seemed to be hedgewolf siblings. Susan then heard slow breathing coming from the oldest hedgewolf and ran up to her as she kneeled down in front the hedgewolf who looked like she was close to death due to how much blood she lost and the deep wounds on her. Susan helped the hedgewolf girl sit up and asked what was it that happened but her answer only was seeing the girl tearing up as she started to tell Susan about the figure and her telling her siblings to hide somewhere safe but when she tried to fight the figure she only got herself nearly killed but her siblings were killed by the figure and he left them there. the girl ended up badly injured when he left she said and then she just broke down in tears as Susan stared at her and her siblings in shock and sadness. Susan then heard silver scream and ran back to where he was with the hedgewolf girl in her arms. right when Susan arrived, the sight she saw made her freeze in shock. there lying unmoving and bleeding was her one and only brother silver. Susan ran up to him and kneeled down as she set the hedgewolf girl down on the ground and picked up silver with tears streaming down her face and tried to wake him up but he wouldn't Susan was about to break down until she felt a hand go on her cheek. she then realized it was silver's hand as she looked down at him teary eyed and silver had tears come down but smiled as he said to her "Susan don't cry.....i may be gone but i don't like to see you all sad like this......promise me....that you'll keep smiling and make new friends..." Susan smiled through her tears as she nodded though she felt depressed about losing someone she loved and cared for so much. soon after silver's hand dropped to the ground, Susan stared in shock, knowing that he was dead as she hugged him tightly and cried silently until she felt another hand her shoulder as the voice of the hedgewolf said "im sorry...". both then heard the laughing of Eggman who apparently was watching the whole thing along with the robot who just stood. Susan then started to feel angry as her eyes suddenly turned from grey to red along with having sharp fangs and several red glowing orbs appeared around her as she stared at eggman in pure hatred while the hedgewolf looked in shock but confused by the sudden change in Susan as a red arua started surrounding Susan as she layed silver back on the ground and stood up as she started levitating huge chunks of broken bulidings. Eggman looked somewhat surprised as Susan looked at him with a piercing death glare "you killed my one and only brother.....i will never fogive you for what youve done!!!!" Susan then threw the chunks and red orbs at the robot which ended up getting dents and looked more broken as Eggman watched in shock since he never seen this sort of power before from a 6 year old. Susan smashes the robot with a bigger chunk "unless you want die.......leave and never come back" was what Susan said glaring at Eggman who then seemed terrified by her piercing red glowing look. Eggman then flew off in his egg shaped pod (im just gonna call it that cause it sounds funny) as fast as he could and as soon as he was gone Susan looked down at silver's lifeless body then up to the hedgewolf girl who stared in shock she asked Susan about what she did though all Susan did was shrug not knowing how she changed though she then sensed that someone else was near but she had the feeling she knew who it was. silver's unexpected visit nine years had passed after Eggman's attack. Susan had kept herself locked in her room for 2 weeks after she turned 15, the only time she'd go out is when she went to visit silver's grave. though jackie which was the name of the hedgewolf she met before and a young blue hedgehog named sari tried to cheer her up but Susan was too much in depression until one night. Susan was fast asleep but was crying due to not be able to forget about silver's death, to her it just brought pain to her heart. losing someone so close. a voice that sounded like silver spoke "sue...." Susan then gasped and sat up from her bed as she looked around, the voice then spoke again only it sounded like someone was standing right next to her but when she lokked nothing was there. "please....no more crying.." the voice said "....s-silver? is that you?.." Susan asked shocked yet somewhat happy to hear silver's voice "yes little sis.....its me...but there's something important i need to tell you" Susan then nodded her head and a ghostly figure of silver appeared right next to her with a warm smile. he then reached his hand out to Susan's head and patted it like he used to do when Susan was little "one thing you need to know......the people you love and care for aren't truly gone as long to keep them in here.." silver then pointed to her heart, Susan looked down and put a hand over her heart "m-my heart?" silver nodded his head as he then brought Susan into a brotherly hug. the funny thing was Susan expected to go through him but that didnt really happen as she hugged him back and let all the tears out she's been trying to hold back for so long. Silver stood there as he waited for her to finish crying while stroking her hair though he felt terrible his little sister had to suffer so much from his death. when Susan was done letting all her sadness out, she looked up at silver with a small smile as she said "i missed you much big brother....im so happy i got to see you again.." Silver chuckled to himself "i will always be with you sis....okay?" Susan nodded her head. Silver then told her to get some sleep and she did so. though silver stayed until she was fast asleep. in the morning Susan sat up and stretched her arms out as she remembered about silver's ghost visiting her the night before. was it all a dream? or did it really happen? she then got out of bed and changed from her pajamas to her casual clothing "morning sleepyhead.." she heard the same voice say she looked around but saw no sign of silver anywhere "im in your head this time silly" silver said, he then asked about the promise to which Susan said she would keep that promise and walked out of her room to the kitchen where her firey looking chao was preparing breakfast for her. Susan then laughed as she sat down and ate her breakfast while chatting with silver inside her head. silver then had to go but said he'd talk with her later Susan felt sad but remembered silver's words to keep smiling and make new friends so that was what she intended to do as she ate while deep in thought thinking that was ready to go off on her own. Special Abilites Susan Is able to sense others when they're close which helps her to know In order for her to get ready for whoever comes near her. Susan can conjure up red glowing orbs either in her dark self or normal self Skills Susan is able to levitate water and form it into a ball Crossing paths * Meeting Tobias the hedgehog - Susan first met tobias after a crazy event with rose and shadow (idek why XD) that ended rather weird as Shadow left with her leaving just Susan and Tobias though there was strange silence between the two until Susan (i think) decided to speak up and introduce herself to him to which he did the same. the two chatted for a bit until Susan suddenly to the ground as she appeared to fast asleep and tobias carried her to a cabin and waited until she woke up. he also made some food which she gladly thanked him for and ate the delicous food before seeing him walk to the door when she finished eating and asked where he was going. Tobias said he was gonna head back to Valdi and Susan decided to go with him to which led him asking her if she really did want to go and her answer being yes so he decided to let her come but warned her about the way of getting there (i do not remember how) and when they went outside, Tobias picked up Susan in his arms to which susan looked confused but had a blush. Meeting Scourge the hedgehog - N/A Romance Susan's romance life Tobias The Hedgehog Quotes "I made a promise to silver to keep people safe and out of harm's way" Susan when she's talking with jackie "You killed my brother.......I will never forgive you Eggman!!!!" Susan after silver dies "silver once told me before his death....to not cry, to keep smiling and find new friends..." when susan tells jackie and sari about her past "Okay...who trapped me in a pokeball!?" when she's trapped in a pokeball "i will destroy eggman for what he did!" Susan when she's really pissed off "um......i think i fed Scourge too much ice cream the last time cause he's not looking good..." when she's talking with sari "you know what? no matter what you say, its not gonna bring me down" one of things she says to people "IT WAS BETTER WITH JUST THE TWINS HERE, NOT LENNY AND SONADOW IN THE HOUSE!!" random line said by Susan, dont even ask Gallery Susan's new design.jpeg|this is susan's new design Susan the hedgehog .png|susan- artwork Susan and Tobias laughing together.jpeg|tobias and susan laughing together Sonic Riders Susan.png|Susan in Sonic Riders Style The demon sealed within.png|Susan's dark side Conjuring up red glowing orbs.png|Susan conjuring up red glowing orbs Kid Susiiiiiiiiiiie.png|young susan Sth.jpg|another design of Susan drawn by Enemicarium (not bad i like it) Susan the Hedgehog.png|a pic of susan made by StarlightDawn1216 (i love this so much X3) Susan Cleo and logan.png|a picture i did of Susan with Cleo and Logan (Cleo and Logan belong to Des012Espeon) Starangel Susan.png|Susan's Star angel form, shes only able to turn into this form when all the ones who bear the lightening mark glow along with hers (used a base) A susan.png|another pic of susan made by ZoomTen (its looks amazing X3) Chatting while taking a walk.png|a pic of Susan and Omega chatting while taking a walk (the brown tail omega has behind is a monkey tail) Ask Susan The Hedgehog.png|i made this a really long time ago. feel free to ask her anything in the comments if ya want Goodbye.......png|i guess you can say this pic would be Susan during the past years when Silver died Themes N/A Character Relationship Friends/Allies *Tobias The Hedgehog (best friend, love interest) *Silver the hedgehog ( close friend; brotherly bond) * Novo the hedgehog (great pal and friend) * Sam the hedgehog (great friend) * EXE (great friend but stubborn at times) * Nubis the fox (great friend) * Oasis the fox (great friend) * Sharah the fox (great friend) * Lexy the fox (great friend) * Nubis jr. the fox (Great friend) * Cyclone the ferret (great friend) * Aim the thylacine (great friend) * Scourge the hedgehog (great friend) * Professor Zharles (great friend) * Jackie the hedgewolf (best friend) * Angel the pikachu (great friend) * Firelace the chao (stubborn but good friend) * Professor Zails (great friend and teacher) * Lupa the wolf (great friend and student) * Sarica the hedgehog (best friend) Rival(s) Enemies *Dr. Eggman * Saren Arcturias * Joshua The Hedgehog * Shot the thylacine * Xavek the techno Organic Category:Females